One And Only
by megbricks
Summary: Jesse and Shelby are left alone in the auditorium, what does it lead to, and will anything come out of it.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my first attempt at a _Jelby_ fanfiction. **

Jessie and I were left alone in the auditorium, well except for the pianist. Formal rehearsals had been over for the better part of three hours. I trusted Jesse enough to give him the solo for nationals, but it wasn't going over to well in rehearsals. I had planned a Wicked set-list for nationals. It consisted of: _Defying Gravity_, the solo that I foolishly gave Jesse, _As Long As You're Mine, _the duet between Jesse and Sarah, and _For Good, _which I planned for the entire team to sing.

Jesse isn't even trying at this point and it's really pissing me off. Usually, he can get by without trying at all and no one, other than myself, can even notice it. Then again, I'm the only one who pays enough attention to him to be able to read any of his emotions.

"No. Jesse, just stop. You're still cheating the belt." I angrily spoke into the microphone.

"Shelby, it's not as easy as you're making it out to be! It's a difficult song. We've been at this for three hours and it hasn't gotten any better. Maybe you should try something other then yelling at me because it isn't helping my performance or me!" He yelled at me from onstage. This is so inappropriate, but I love it when Jesse gets angry with me. It's really cute to watch. I try to hide my smile but fail.

"Now who is yelling Jesse?" I smirked, calming myself down. He just glared up at me. "Besides, it's really not that hard of a song." I shrug looking down at him.

"Really? I'd love to see you give it a go." He said jumping down off the stage. "You sing it; I'll critique it."

"Fine." I stood up "But I doubt you'll have any side notes." I fixed my pencil skirt before passing him on my way to the stage. I pushed my braided hair to the back so it didn't get in my way. "D flat major please." I said to the pianist. I did feel bad for him. He had to be here all night and put up with us.

By the time I finished the song he looked pissed off.

"Fine. But it's easier for you because the song is in your natural key." He complained.

"Are you questioning my ability?" He smirked down at me. Being the competitive person that I am, I replied "Pick any song."

"Any song?" He continued smirking down at me.

"Any appropriate song Jesse." I replied not knowing what his evil little mind was thinking up. While he thought, I told the pianist that he could go home and I appreciated him staying so late.

"Ain't No Other Man by Christina Aguilera."

"I would hardly qualify that as an appropriate song Jesse."

"I chose it because, it's not in your natural range, and it has a lot of riff involved."

"I can riff just as well as anyone else." I said defensively.

"We'll see." He sat back and put his feet up on my table.

"Smartass." I muttered as I walked back to my imaginary mark and began singing once again.

"Perfect vocals, but-" he muttered into the microphone when I finished.

"But what? What could you possibly criticize?"

"It wasn't very convincing."

"You're my student. I'm not acting out a song like this for you, sorry."

"Plus you cheated the riff." I lost it at that comment.

"Give me five minutes." I glared back at him as he watched me walk offstage. I crossed to one of the mirrors and examined myself before pulling my hair out of the ponytail.

"Where does he get the audacity to correct me? I'm the teacher, he's the student." I muttered as I messily parted my hair. I looked at my shirt. "I can un-button one or two…" I pointed out to myself and followed up by doing so; it's not like anything was showing. I examined myself one more time before rolling my skirt so it was slightly shorter. I am proud to say that I look like a slightly older Christina Aguilera.

I walk back onstage. As soon as I do, I see him sit up and forward and begin smirking.

This time when I sing the song, I made sure that it was completely flawless, perfect riffs, and well acted out.

Before he could comment on my performance, I've already slid off the stage and began walking up towards him.

"Fine, you win." He chocked on the words seeing as how I hadn't re-buttoned my shirt or fixed my skirt yet.

"Jesse, I always win. I thought you would've figured that out by now." Being the idiot I am, I leaned across him to grab my water bottle off my purse. I'm sure my ass was just in his face. I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder like I'd done a million times before.

"Hey can we work on the duet for a while?" He asked.

"That would require Sarah being here." I said bleakly, not really wanting to sing anymore.

"You've seen the musical like ten times; I know that you know the song."

"Thirteen actually" I corrected him, smiling up at him without taking my head off of his shoulder.

"My point exactly." He added.

"The pianist left." I said trying to get out of it.

"I know the song." He stood up and grabbed my hand forcing me up.

"You finally learned it? Thank God! Nationals are coming up." I said sarcastically as he pulled me down the isles of seats. Instead of walking around the stage to get to the steps, he lifted me by my waist and set me down on stage. I smile, watching him as he pulls himself up on stage and I swung my legs around so I could stand up without showing anything, which is not an easy task in a pencil skirt and heels. Speaking of heels, they were discarded off to the side when I got to the piano. Jesse sat down on the bench and I sat on the very edge of it. He started playing.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight, __My wildest dreamings could not foresee l ying beside you with you wanting me just for this moment as long as you're mine I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline and if it turns out It's over too fast I'll make every last moment last as long as you're mine" _I kept my eyes on the sheet music, waiting for him to start his part, but he never did. "Jesse," I finally looked over and he was staring at me. I don't know why, I thought that I was pretty pitchy. "Jesse, sing your part…" I ordered, unconvincingly. I'm not entirely sure whether or not I want him too. He leaned in for a kiss. "What the hell are you doing?" I stood up.

"Come on Shelby, Just one kiss."

"You're my student."

"Do you know how hard it is to impress you? Especially when every other man hits on you."

"Not every guy hits on me."

"Shelby, every man and even some girls have made attempts to get you."

"You do impress me; you impress me when you sing your part, start over." I look down, and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I looked up just in time to see him kiss me. I fell into back into the side of the piano, using it to stand up straight. I know I shouldn't but I kind of love this. I know it's wrong and if anyone found out I'd lose my job and my reputation, but I put my hand behind his neck. I responded to the kiss, deepening it.

"Wait," I said pulling away.

"No one will know." He nodded promisingly. I responded nodding. Jesse took my hand and led me backstage to where there was a couch. I sat down and he straddled me.

"No one can know Jesse." I repeated right before he leaned in to kiss me again, simultaneously undoing the top few buttons of my shirt. I laid us both back and all guilt about him being my student left, along with my conscience.

**A/N: Hate it? Love it? Please review. **


End file.
